C'était l'hiver
by Endoh-Miharu
Summary: Nouveau résumé: Lhiver est magique. Regardons comment elle affecte nos compagnions. Inukag et je fais mon possible pour du MirSan. PG-13 pour le language et certaine pensée
1. Vacance d'hiver

Bonjour à tous... Voici enfin le moment que vous attendiez tous avec impatience! Alors, sens plus tardé je vous présente mon tout premier fanfic que je "publie". Si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le faire c'est que je ne trouvais jamais les bonnes idées mais maintenant je vais avoir de l'aide de ma meilleure amie... Donc,....bonne lecture...(je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages du manga Inuyasha(comme tout le mondes le sais déjà) je fais juste vivre aux personnages de Rumiko mes propres petits scénarios)

Extra : Mon prénom en japonais est Miharu(définition ciel bleu clair) et mon nom de famille est Endoh (source d'eau éloigner) d'où EndohMiharu (c'est pas mon vrai nom) j'ai trouvé sa sur un site Internet...

TITRE : C'était l'hiver

Auteur : Endoh Miharu Assistante et déléguer au point d'exclamation :SaruwatariMiharu

Chapitre un : Vacance d'hiver

Dans un petit village non loin d'une belle forêt de feuillus recouvert d'une fine couche blanche, cinq amis accompagner d'un mignon youkai à deux queues se réfugiaient dans une petite cabane plus précisément celle d'une vieille miko. Ils venaient de retrouver leur cinquième membre qui avait rapporté des vêtements un peu plus chauds pour ces amis. Évidament, un certain hanyo refusa, prétendant ne pas avoir froid(ce qui n'était pas si faux mais tout de même un peu faux). Ce dernier s'assit près du feu que l'ont venait tout juste d'allumer. Une adolescente vient s'asseoir à son tour non-loin de lui. Pas trop près bien sûr. Elle n'osait presque jamais s'approcher de lui de peur de le gêner mais l'aurait bien voulu. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, s'imaginait des petits scénarios romantiques et touchants. De l'autre côté de la cabane c'était bien différent. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la gêne. Le jeune homme s'approchait dangereusement de l'autre jeune femme. Et soudain...

PAFFFFFFFF!!!!!! Un bruit sec se fit entendre cassant le petit malaise du groupe.

Sango : Tu l'as bien mérité, ça t'apprendras!

Sango venait de donnait à Miroku une claque monumentale(je voulais utiliser ce mot) qui lui laissa une trace rouge en souvenir de ce moment qui devenait une routine. Sango y avait vraiment été fort, ce qui fit rire Kagome et Shipo essayant avec beaucoup de peine de retenir leurs petits ricanements à la vue de la marque ROUGE(vraiment rouge) de Miroku. Même Inu Yasha laissa échapper un sourire ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. En réalité ce qui amusait InuYasha c'était de voir la jolie jeune femme s'étouffer de rire à en pleurer. Il regardait la scène avec amusement, il aimait voir cette fille sourire et ça plus que tout au monde. Après que tout le monde se soit calmer, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par la porte pour voir si la tempête c'était enfin calmer.

"Tien il ne neige plus!" Affirma Miroku.

"Comme si on n'avait pas remarqué!" Lança Inuyasha d'un ton sec. Sur ce Miroku lui donna un coup de bâton et InuYasha riposta d'un bon coup de point

"Et si on allait jouer dans la neige" dit Shipo tout exciter." Tu viens avec moi Sango?"

"Pourquoi pas" répondit-elle!

"Je viens aussi" soupira Kagome qui n'avait aucun envie de rester avec les deux idiots qui continuait à se bagarrer dans le fond de la hutte.

Les deux filles, Shipo et Kirara se lancèrent dans la neige. Ensemble, ils se mirent à construire un château pour Shipo, formèrent des anges dans la neige, patinèrent sur la glace et formèrent des bonhommes de neige. Miroku vint les rejoindre et Sango lui lança une boule de neige en pleine figure.

"Tous au château!" cria Shipo qui courait dans tous les sens pour ne pas recevoir de balle de Miroku

Kagome préféra faire équipe seule et après une vingtaine de boule de neige encaisser et s'écrasa sur le sol dans la neige moileuse(en bon québécois) qui lui parut soudain si confortable.

"Continuer sans moi"lança Kagome," je suis crever!"

Elle regarda la bataille s'éloigner lentement puis elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la neige. InuYasha venait la rejoindre. Il n'avait pas participé à la bataille et était resté à son habitude sur la branche d'un arbre à tout regarder. Il s'assit à côté de Kagome.

"Combien de temps, tout ça va encore durer?" Demanda-t-il.

"Hein? De quoi tu parles?"

"Combien de temps va-t-on encore passer à jouer dans la neige? Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on ne recherche plus la perle et qu'on ne fait que s'amuser! Le soir tu rentres dormir chez toi, le lendemain, tu reviens et vous recommencez à construire des trucs dans la neige."

"Si tu participais au jeu tu ne bouderais pas!"

InuYasha la regarda d'un air un peu fâché et avait une irrésistible envie de répliquer mais ne dit rien. Il se rappelait comment ça c'était passé là dernière fois. Il l'avait insultée sans le vouloir et elle était encore retournée chez elle. Puis après quelque jour, il était allé dans son monde et avait comme excuse d'avoir une grippe et d'avoir besoin de médicament. Il avait profité du fait qu'il était "malade" pour lui demander pardon et avait fait semblant d'être malade le plus de temps possible. Il aimait que Kagome s'occupe de lui et il avait une bonne excuse alors pourquoi pas en profiter! Puis, après tout ce temps, ils étaient revenus dans son propre monde et Kagome leur avait annoncé qu'elle était en vacance d'hiver. Depuis, il avait abandonné la recherche de la perle en raison de tempête et avait commencé à s'amuser tous les jours.

"Et puis," dit kagome pour briser le silence d'InuYasha," comment va ta grippe? Elle devait être drôlement grave pour durer si longtemps, surtout quand plus tu es un Hanyo!"

Kagome avait dit cette phrase sur un ton un peu moqueur. Elle était peut-être naïve mais pas au point de ne pas avoir remarquer qu'Inuyasha n'avait jamais eu de fièvre et avait toujours été en parfait état. Pourtant, elle appréciait qu'il ait fait semblant d'être malade pour reste seul avec elle. Inuyasha de son côté était tout rouge, il espérait du fond du cœur qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien remarqué mais elle avait tout comprit. Il tourna son visage vers Kagome qui souriait. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose dans le sourire de Kagome et se quelque chose l'apaisait et le troublait. Son sourire la rendait si belle. Et pourquoi pas se dit Inuyasha dans sa tête maintenant qu'elle sait tout pourquoi pas?...

" Bon alors tu viens, on va rejoindre les autres, dit-elle amusé de voir un InuYasha tout rose!"

Elle allait se lever mais une main l'agrippa et la tira contre le propriétaire du bras musclé. Inuyasha l'enlaçait! Surprise de cet acte,elle rougit et colla sa tête contre son torse pour mieux apprécier l'étreinte qu'il lui faisait si rarement. Elle se sentait bien et au chaud. Inuyasha lui, était surpris de ce qu'il avait fais. Depuis que Kagome était en vacance d'hiver, il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle le plus souvent possible et c'était rare qu'il osait la prendre comme ça, même s'il le voulait souvent. Il alla cacher sa face dans les cheveux soyeux de Kagome pour mieux respirer la douce odeur de la jeune femme. Leurs cœurs battaient si vite! Mais leur bonheur ne dura que quelque seconde et s'arrêta là car un cris se fit soudainement entendre!

Fin du premier chapitre!

Et puis! C'était comment??? J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute...entk j'attends vos reviews bon ou mauvais(bon j'espère!)...Je sais, je n'aurais peut-être pas du incérer le moment entre inu et kagome mais hihi, j'ai pas pu résister!(Vilaine Miharu)! Bon, pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets une belle bataille mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de ma meilleure amie. Ce sont ses moments préférés n'est ce pas Saruwatari(lol)... entk je vous donne la suite le plus vite possible!(le prénom de mon amie en Japonais est Miharu elle aussi et son nom de famille est Saruwatari(définition monkey on a crossing bridge)(d'où SaruwatariMiharu) et maintenant je l'appelle saruwatari parce que me mare de sa définition)( si je dis qu'elle est ma déléguer au point d'exclamation c'est parce que si elle n'était pas parmi nous, il n'y arrêt que des point d'exclamation)


	2. Voilà l'monstre

Hihihi! j'ai fait vite...voici la suite(la magie des auteurs qui dorment peu)

TITRE : C'était l'hiver

Auteur : Endoh Miharu Assistante et déléguer au point d'exclamation :SaruwatariMiharu

Chapitre Deux : Voilà l'monstre

(l'épisode ou Inuyasha découvre l'attaque la plus puissante du Testusaiga(bakuru quelquechose je crois) est déjà passé)

InuYasha courrait(plutôt sautait ou encore volait entk, il est se déplace!!!) avec Kagome sur son dos vers l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit. En chemin, il croisa Shipo, Sango et Miroku perchés sur le dos de Kirara. Sango leur lança un regard étonner. InuYasha le remarqua...

" Quest-ce qui a??? "

"J'aurais cru que nous serions arriver en retard! Dit Sango. Avec ton flair, je croyais que tu serais déjà là bas! Qu'est-ce qui a pu autant te distraire pour ne pas percevoir ce démon? Demanda Sango qui visiblement voulait en savoir plus..."

InuYasha ne répondit pas et tourna la tête pour ne pas que ces compagnons remarque qu'il était tout rouge. Kagome qui était tout proche de lui (puisqu'elle était sur son dos) sembla percevoir un petit "Kerps(ou Feh pour d'autre)" de la par de celui-ci... Miroku, lui n'avait pas posé la question car il avait déjà sa petite idée la dessous... Il donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Sango et lui dit de ne pas insister. Sur ce, Sango comprit et devient un peu embarrassée d'avoir poser une question si idiote. Bien sûr, Shipo ne comprenait rien à rien mais comme il s'approchait de l'endroit où avait crié la fillette il ne put en savoir d'avantage. Ils atterrirent près d'un cadavre de jeune femme et près d'une fillette aux cheveux mauve pâle. Elle portait une robe en lambeau qui on aurait dit, avait été déchirer par les griffes d'un chat ou d'un animal quelconque. On ne pouvait voir le visage de la fillette mais on pouvait deviner que son regard était braquer sur le squelette qui se tenait sous ses pieds nus. Elle semblait être en pleure car elle tremblait de partout...Kagome s'approcha d'elle...

"Petite... As-tu vu ce qui vient de se passer?"

La petite ne bougea pas...Elle avait l'air d'être sous le choc

Kagome s'approcha encore d'elle...jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre l'épaule de la jeune fille...

À ce moment là on sentit une grande énergie de la part de la fillette comme si elle s'était retenu de montrer ses pouvoirs et avait tout à coup exploser...Elle tourna soudain la tête vers Kagome, laissant voir les traits de son visage. Elle avait des yeux exorbités dans lesquelles il n'y avait que du blanc et des veines rouges lui donnant ainsi un regard démoniaque. Il lui manquait des bouts de peaux sur ses joues ce qui découvrait les muscles de sa bouche. Cette dernière formait un sourire découvrant ses dents acérées. La fillette lança un cri strident du genre qui vous donne des sueurs froides et des frissons dans le dos.

Kagome ne comprenait pas! La jeune fille paressait humaine et ne dégageait aucun aura démoniaque! Elle était donc humaine mais possédait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour l'être...Elle possédait trop d'énergie...possédée! Elle était possédée!

Depuis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Kagome était restée immobile devant la fillette et venait tout juste de remarquer qu'elle la regardait avec appétit! "Oh, oh! Pensa Kagome je crois que je ferais mieux de partir...Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide, j'aurais au moins peu me dégager d'elle pendant qu'elle me regardait!" Très tranquillement, elle pivota vers ses amis avec une expression dégoût et de peur sur le visage...

De leur côté, les autres regardaient la chose et leur amie avec un peu d'impuissance. S'ils attaquaient la fillette elle pourrait s'en prendre à Kagome et ils restaient tous planter là, à attendre comme des idiots!

Kagome voulait partir à courir en criant comme une folle et sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux quand la fillette lui prit le bras et lui envoya une décharge d'énergie! Kagome sentit une vague de chaleur dans la colonne vertébrale. Soudainement cette chaleur explosa au niveau de son coup et se répandit dans son système nerveux! Ça lui brûlait comme si un éclair venait de la transpercer! Chaud, chaud, chaud! Elle se sentit faiblir et tomba à genou devant la jeune fille! L'adolescente se tenait le coup! Elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur... Cela lui faisait mal! Tellement mal qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé! Incapable de se défendre avec ses pouvoirs de miko comme si on l'avait vidée de toute énergie, elle s'effondra sur le sol, épuisée!

Pendant ce temps, InuYasha commença à sérieusement capoter et décida d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Il sortit le Tetsusaiga et s'élança. Il atterrit entre la chose et la jeune miko qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol et avait des spasmes de douleur!

"Toi, qui et quoi que tu sois, ne t'approche plus jamais de Kagome !"

La fillette regarda son nouvel adversaire et sembla le trouver intéressant. Elle répondit à cette provocation par sourire dévoilant de grandes rides au bout de ses yeux! D'un coup elle se lança sur Inuyasha en gardant son expression de bonheur sur son visage et brutalement elle envoya son point fermer vers lui! InuYasha n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter le coup et regarda la jeune fille qui tenait toujours son point fermer sur le sol à l'endroit même ou le hanyo s'était trouver quelque seconde auparavant. Il allait comme d'habitude dire une petite phrase trop bien placer mais le sol devant la chose commença à trembler et à se fracturer pour former une espèce de vague de terre droit sur InuYasha qui la reçut en plein fouet!

Un peu plus loin, Sango, Miroku et Shipo avait rejoint Kagome et regardaient la scène. Miroku laissa échapper un soupire d'effroi en voyant la force de la fillette et le corps d'inuyasha recouvert de coupure profonde!

Maintenant, Inuyasha était à terre entouré de son propre sang et son regard se posa sur l'adolescente toujours inconsciente entourée de ses amis. Il se releva, et retourna son regard remplit de vengeance vers la petite chose démoniaque. Puis, il se lança dans une guerre sens merci avec elle. Tout éclatait autour d'eux mais aucun ne réussissait à blesser l'autre! De la poussière les entouraient et un cratère c'était formé en dessous d'eux. Même qu'une vague de terre avait presque touché le reste du groupe mais, Heureusement un kekkai les protégea! Tout le monde se retourna vers Kagome(sauf Inuyasha qui était trop occuper pour l'instant). Elle était revenu à elle et regardait le combat d'Inuyasha et la possédée. Puis, elle se retourna vers Miroku...

" Miroku, la petite est possédée! Il ne faut pas la blesser! "

Miroku, regarda un moment le combat d'inuyasha et se retourna vers Sango.

"Sango prend soins de Kagome, je dois faire quelque chose!"

"Mais si tu y va tu risque d'être blesser! Inuyasha a réussit à supporter le coup mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il n'est pas humain!"

"Et si je ne fais rien Inuyasha et la fille se battront jusqu'à la fin des temps! Il faut la libéré de son sort, renchérit Miroku !"

"Dans ce cas amène Kirara avec toi au moins tu ne risqueras pas de te faire toucher par une des attaques de la possédée!"

Miroku monta sur le dos de Kirara et s'éloigna de ses amis. Sango se retourna vers Kagome. Celle-ci c'était rendormie sûrement épuiser par le kekkai qu'elle avait du former!

Miroku volait prudemment sur le dos de Kirara en direction du nuage de poussière. Au moment où la poussière retomba sur le sol, il aperçût son ami épuisé se tenant à plusieurs mètres de distance de la jeune fille qui elle ne paressait nullement fatiguée et possédait toujours sont radieux(ou plutôt dégoûtant) sourire...De son côté, Inuyasha en avait assez et voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Miroku vint atterrir à côté de son ami et tenta de lui parler :

" Inuyasha tu dois arrêter de te battre!"

"Et pourquoi faire! Je n'ai qu'à utiliser le wind scar et tout reviens dans l'ordre!" dit-il à bout de souffle.

"Mais tu ne comprends pas cette fillette n'est pas un démo..."

"REGARDE ET APPREND!!!"

Inuyasha venait de relever son épée(si on peut appeler sa comme sa) et d'un coup rapide et précis envoya à la petite le wind scar! Miroku ne pouvait rien y faire la petite allait se faire tuer et le démon en elle réussirait à s'échapper! "Inuyasha n'est qu'un abruti!" pensa-t-il.

Alors que l'attaque fracassait le sol, une flèche lumineuse vint s'interposer en plein milieu de sa trajectoire et provoqua ainsi une boule de lumière mauve. La lumière bloqua l'attaque et se dissipa peu à peu... Inuyasha avait cessé de se battre et s'apercevait que la jeune adolescente était à présent à genou tenant un arc à la main dont la corde vibrait encore. Des multitudes de questions se faufilaient dans la tête du jeune homme(et oui si on veut c'est ce qu'il est d'après moi) mais celui-ci n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, trop heureux de voir son amie sur pied! Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'autre importance que de voir Kagome vivante, même son adversaire ne le préoccupait plus et par mégarde, il se fit frapper au visage : Le coup était si violent que pendant plusieurs seconde, on aurait cru qu'il volait! Une butte de neige qui se trouvait dans sa trajectoire de vol vint amorcer le coup et il resta un moment ainsi la tête dans la neige entre la réalité et l'inconscience!

Pendant ce temps Kagome était retomber sur le sol, elle avait du puiser de toutes ses forces le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour envoyer une de ses flèches! La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et ne lui restait plus rien que l'énergie nécessaire pour rester en vie et récupérer. Elle devait à partir de maintenant les laisser se débrouiller seuls. Elle avait peur mais quelque chose au font d'elle lui disait que tout finirait par s'arranger...

Miroku avait repris la bagarre avec la petite sous l'œil inquiet de Sango qui transportait, avec la mince aide de Shipo, Kagome hors des champs de bataille.

InuYasha toujours dans la neige commençait à revenir vers ce qui était la réalité. Il avait toujours le visage dans la neige mais il pouvait sentir une odeur familière qui s'approchait! Une odeur à la fois amère et douce. L'odeur ressemblait à celle de Kagome qui elle était si douce, réconfortante et agréable mais ce n'était pas cette odeur là parce que celle qu'il sentait était mélancolique et beaucoup moins agréable, elle n'était pas réconfortante et sentait la peur et la tristesse... Doucement Inuyasha se tourna sur le dos pour finalement s'apercevoir que Kikyo se trouvait sur le dessus de la butte de neige.

"Ki...Kikyo?" dit-il pour être sur qu'il se trouvait bien dans la réalité...

"Si je suis ici, c'est seulement pour récupéré l'âme du démon et réinstaller celle de la jeune fille alors ne te fait pas d'illusion! "

Inuyasha ne répondit rien. "Elle était sèche et froide. Rien avoir avec Kagome..."Il secoua brutalement la tête pour enlever cette idée de sa pensé parce que premièrement ça n'était pas le temps de penser à ça et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer...

Le Hanyo se redressa en position assit pour pouvoir suivre le cour des événements : Miroku était essoufflé et Kirara évitait avec difficulté les attaques de la petite fille, Sango avait amené Kagome et Shipo en lieu sûr et les protégeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait!

Kikyo avançait lentement vers la fillette, celle-ci remarqua la présence de la miko et arrêta de combattre les humains car pour elle, elle venait de trouver un adversaire intéressant. Kikyo continuait à avancer de son pas toujours incertain car après tout elle n'était fait que d'os et de terre. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre de la possédée et pendant plusieurs minutes, la miko et la chose se regardèrent. Quand la fillette comprit que Kikyo avait découvert son secret, son sourire s'estompa et la panique s'installa. Avant même que la fillette n'attaque, Kikyo leva le bras et pointa le front de l'enfant. Une lumière vint apparaître au bout de son ongle et la jeune fille fut prise de légères vibrations qui devirent de plus en plus intenses. Une lumière blanche finit par sortir d'elle et cette lumière semblait prendre la forme d'un animal. La forme devint de plus en plus clair et un Blaireau-youkai apparut au milieu de la lumière blanchâtre lui donnant ainsi une allure féerique. Une fois les spasmes terminer l'enfant retomba sur le sol : ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur iris d'un bleu ciel et ses cheveux reprenaient leur couleur noir. Les marques sur ses joues s'étaient refermées. Sango accourut vers la petite en lassant Kagome sous la garde de Shipo. Miroku avait atterrit avec Kirara guettant le petit youkai-blaireau qui était la cause tous ces problèmes et avait gâché de si belle vacance. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, mettre KO le youkai remplis quelque peu son besoin de vengeance!

Kikyo était maintenant sur le point de partir et se retourna en direction de la forêt. Inuyasha n'avait qu'une seul envie, la suivre : quand elle était présente, il semblait tout oublier même Kagome(BAKA), il ne voulait jamais la laisser partir. Quand elle partait, il passait des heures à se morfondre et commençait finalement à l'oubli mais c'était toujours dans ces moments là où elle revenait le hanter. Mais quand elle partait, il éprouvait aussi un certain soulagement et il n'était pas encore capable d'exprimer correctement ce sentiment... il était apparut dans le livre 8 quand Kagome allait repartir chez elle. Il voulait qu'elle reste ici même s'il continuait à penser à Kikyo. Il voulait que Kagome reste de son côté car elle était la seule amie qu'il avait eu et il sentait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. "Est-ce que mon soulagement à un certain rapport avec Kagome?" s'interrogea Inuyasha un peu perdu dans ses histoires d'amour...

Kikyo avait fini par atteindre la forêt mais sa jambe se figea dans la neige et elle tomba. Heureusement(si je peux m'exprimer ainsi) quelqu'un la rattrapa!

Kagome commençait enfin à se réveiller. Quelque peu étourdi, elle semblait avoir récupérée l'énergie que l'enfant lui avait voler. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tout autour d'elle était blanc : Le ciel, le sol, les arbres, tout! Au bout de quelque minute elle finit par en avoir mal aux yeux et se retourna tranquillement... "!!!!!!" Kagome restait sens voix! Ce qu'elle voyait lui semblait abominable! Une véritable vision d'horreur : Kikyo était dans les bras d'Inuyasha comme une marier et ils se regardant les yeux dans les yeux! Kagome croyait faire un cauchemar et se pinça pour vérifier mais cela n'eut aucun résultat à part une perçante douleur au bras... L'adolescente restait là, à regarder les deux amoureux et s'attendait au pire : Un baiser! Elle était sur qu'ils finiraient par s'embrasser et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, ce moment ne vint pas et Inuyasha finit par poser Kikyo sur le sol. Il la regardait partir quand tout à coup il fit un face à face avec le plancher!

"Je rentre chez moi!"

Kagome s'était levée, avait prononcé le mot magique et avait ajouté cette phrase ironique!(Je voulais mettre ce mot là)! Elle courait en direction du puits et elle ne voulait que rien ne l'arrête cette fois... Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas quelque heure elle était dans les bras de l'homme pour qui elle éprouvait tant de sentiments... Elle pensait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'être tomber amoureuse d'un gars non-disponible...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant le puits : Elle avait entendu un bruit suspect... Elle se figea, referma les points, cria au et fort "OSUWARI" et après avoir entendu un bruit d'écrasement satisfaisant, elle sauta dans le puits.

Fin du Deuxième Chapitre

POUR CEUX QUI DÉTESTE KIKYO SEULEMENT(les autres pourraient être choqué)

Bonjour à tous! Ce Chapitre à été terriblement difficile à écrire surtout le « part 2 » avec Kikyo parce que je déteste profondément Kikyo ainsi que tout les épisodes où elle fait son apparition! Alors voici pour vous les choses que je pensait écrire juste pour la blaster(en bon québecois)!

Quand j'ai écris ça : Une odeur à la fois amère et douce. L'odeur ressemblait à celle de Kagome qui était douce, réconfortante et agréable mais ce n'était pas cette odeur là parce que celle qu'il sentait était mélancolique et beaucoup moins agréable, elle n'était pas réconfortante et sentait la peur et la tristesse...

Je pensais : Et oui Kikyo tu pue!!! Kagome sent malheur, tu sent juste la mort, la terre et les os! KIKYO TU PUE! KIKYO BASHING!

Quand j'ai écris : Elle était sèche et froide. Rien avoir avec Kagome...

Je pensais : Kagome tu es la meilleure! Kikyo toi t'est juste une salope alors fait de l'air, dégage!

Quand j'ai écris : Kikyo continuait à avancer de son pas toujours incertain car après tout elle n'était fait que d'os et de terre

Je pensais : Kikyo tu es juste fait en terre et os, tu es même pas vivante! Inuyasha pourquoi tu perd ton temps avec cette salope? Innocent va!

Quand j'ai écris : « Est-ce que mon soulagement à un certain rapport avec Kagome? »

je pensais « et vlan dans les dents pour kikyo »

Quand j'ai écris le pargraphe dans lequel kagome se réveille ben je crois que c'était clair se que je voulais dire!

Et voilà ça fait du bien!!! à la prochaine dans pas long je crois...


	3. Le puits et le Goshinboku

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé!(Il y en a juste trois mais c'est déjà ça...) Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à qu'elle point c'est motivant d'en recevoir à moins que vous en ayez déjà reçu! Pour répondre à Francis Doyon... ben je te dis que je préfère garder un peu de mystère dans mon histoire mais je peux t'assurer que Naraku et Kouga vont finir par apparaître. Pour Sesshoumaru ben, je suis un peu obliger de le faire apparaître parce que sinon ma déléguée au pont d'exclamation risque de ne plus vouloir travailler pour moi... Pour kikyo, dans un sens, on dirait qu'elle apparaît toujours quand la relation entre Kagome et Inuyasha devient trop sérieuse... Alors je dirais, oui, elle avait quelque peu prévu son arriver, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tomberait et qu'Inuyasha la rattraperait... Elle en a profiter un peu mais, elle aurait pu aller plus loin. Cependant, je voudrais rappeller qu'au font d'elle, Kikyo déteste Inuyasha et ce sentiment ne pourra jamais la quitter. Je ne peux en dire plus car premièrement, je ne veux pas tout dévoiler et deuxièmement, je sais pas exactement où mon histoire va déboucher... Soyez sans inquiétude j'ai déjà quelques petites idées... Hihihihihihihihi(rire démoniaque et regard diabolique)!

Je n'ai pas créé Inuyasha

Ce chapitre risque d'être un peu plus triste et moins comique...

TITRE : C'était l'hiver

Auteur : Endoh-Miharu Assistante et déléguer au point d'exclamation :Saruwatari-Miharu

Chapitre trois : Le puits et le Goshinboku

Kagome toucha enfin le sol. L'impact fut brutal, sa cheville glissa sur le sol gelé et elle s'effondra à quatre pattes. L'adolescente garda ses yeux grands ouverts, fixant le vide, cherchant son souffle. En haletant comme elle faisait, on pouvait voir de la buée blanche sortir de sa bouche, rappelant à la jeune femme que c'était l'hiver et que le temps était froid. Le souvenir des bras chauds d'Inuyasha autour d'elle la fit frissonner. Au début, c'était un frissonnement de bonheur, elle en oubliait le froid et la dureté de l'hiver, ensuite se fut un frissonnement de tristesse, lui rappelant que probablement, plus jamais elle vivrait ce genre de moment et finalement, un frissonnement de colère suivit, se remémorant la scène horrifiante où Kikyo était dans les bras du Hanyo qu'elle aimait.

Kagome se releva d'un coup sec et commença à gripper l'échelle que son grand-père avait installé pour elle. Elle sortit mais ne bougea pas, regardant au fond du puits, en espoir d'y trouvé un certain Hanyo. Rien. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du puits, quelque peu désespérer. Elle n'y croyait pas! Elle s'était assoupit pendant ne serait ce qu'une quinzaine de minutes et il avait eu le temps d'aller rejoindre Kikyo! "Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait pendant que je dors" pensa Kagome laissant un long soupire s'échapper et une goûte apparaître sur son front... La jeune miko se mit à parler à voix haute comme à son habitude. Pour certain, c'était un signe de folie mais pour Kagome, cela lui donnait un peu de courage et elle pouvait parfois en tirer de bonne conclusion.

"Tu vois bien Kagome, il n'a jamais arrêté de penser à elle!" Elle s'arrêta un moment pour se calmer, laissant la colère s'échapper pour se faire remplacer par la tristesse. "Et pourquoi il le ferait d'ailleurs, sûrement pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble après tout, il a le droit de choisir qui il veut et d'être avec elle et pas avec moi." Kagome senti une vague de colère s'emparer d'elle mais cette fois ci, elle laissa son cœur s'exprimer. "Elle gagnera toujours et pourquoi je me complique tellement la vie? IL NE M'AIME PAS!" cria t-elle.

Kagome marqua une pause. Crier lui avait fait du bien... Mais elle n'était pas encore guérit et son cœur souffrait terriblement. Elle se laissa glisser du rebord jusqu'au pied du puits très lentement. Son regard fixait à présent la porte du temple. Sa vision se brouilla tranquillement et une larme finit par tomber de ses yeux, réchauffant sa joue au passage. La goutte ne prit pas de temps à perdre sa chaleur et devint glaciale. Surprise par le froid, elle cachât son visage dans ses mains qui était recouvert d'un pair de gants pour essuyer sa larme mais au lieu d'enlever ses mains de son visage, Kagome resta dans cette position laissant libre court à ses pleurs. Doucement, elle murmura entre ses larmes : "Mais moi, je l'aime plus que tout!"

-------------------------------

De son côté, Inuyasha était aussi assit près du puits, les bras sur le rebord regardant l'interminable fond sombre de celui-ci. Ses oreilles penchées par en avant, il était perdu dans ses pensées et il était tellement préoccupé par celles-ci qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Miroku, Sango et Shipo l'avaient rejoint, cachés derrière un arbre et des buissons. Contrairement à Kagome, Inuyasha ne se parlait pas tout seul, ce qui compliquait la tâche à ses amis qui essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Soudainement les oreilles du Hanyo se redressèrent. "Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?" Pensa Inuyasha. "Pourquoi je me sens si coupable? J'ai seulement aidé Kikyo à ne pas tomber, pourquoi elle en fait tout un plat?" Inuyasha arrêta le cour de ses pensées et tranquillement ses oreilles retombèrent, sa colère se voyait toujours dans ses yeux mais un peu de tristesse s'y ajouta. "Je déteste quand elle rentre chez elle... La dernière fois, ce Hojo était toujours rendus chez elle et lui apportait toujours des cadeaux. Non mais attends une minute, pourquoi je pense à ça? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était mienne!"

Un combat commença dans la tête d'Inuyasha, comme si un côté de lui protégeait son amour pour la jeune fille du futur et l'autre celui pour la miko morte...

Voix : "Mais tu aimerais bien que ça soit le cas, non?"

Inuyasha reprit son air sérieux et réfléchit. Après quelque minute, il en vint à une conclusion. "Oui" répondit-il mentalement "Mais Kikyo, elle... elle a été mon premier amour et elle ne peut pas retrouver la paix à cause de moi" Inuyasha devint quelque peut triste à cette pensée et accota sa tête sur le rebord du puits et soupira. Son regard avait quitté le puits et avait choisi comme nouvelle cible la forêt enneigée... "Kikyo voulait vivre avec moi et je voulais devenir humain pour elle."

Voix : "Tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de devenir humain. Tu déteste ces créatures, ils sont faibles. Kikyo voulait que tu deviennes humain pas toi!"

"Elle voulait me protéger parce que j'étais différent. Kikyo voulait que nous vivions ensemble parce que nous n'étions pas comme les autres. Elle voulait que je devienne humain pour me faire accepter des autres gens." Cria mentalement Inuyasha à lui-même...(l'auteur trouve ça comique)

Voix : "Dans ce cas, pourquoi maintenant les gens t'acceptent-t-il? Tu n'es pourtant pas devenu humain."

Inuyasha s'arrêta momentanément... Il n'avait jamais remarqué que depuis un certain temps les gens avaient moins peur de lui. "Je dois avoir chang" fini-t-il par ce dire. " J'ai découvert l'amitié. Avant, je ne faisais confiance en personne et même très peu en Kikyo. Mais, maintenant je peux me confier et tout ça c'est grâce à... Kagome!"

Inuyasha fit une pause, et pensa à ce qu'il venait d'affirmer! Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai mais il n'y voyait toujours pas clair. Il avait toujours eu quelque problème de compréhension surtout quand il s'agit d'amour. "Oui, elle est toujours là pour moi! Elle m'a même dit un jour qu'elle m'acceptait pour mon âme et ne se préoccupait pas de mon apparence! Kikyo, elle insistait pour que je devienne humain. Kagome est la première personne qui a vu quelque chose de bien dans mon moi Hanyo." La tristesse de ses yeux se dissipa et fut replacer par une parcelle de joie. Depuis qu'elle est apparut dans sa vie, Inuyasha n'était plus seul, il a des amis qui s'inquiètent pour lui et est même devenu le héros du petit frère de Kagome. Des images de joies se dessinaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs de moments passés en compagnie de la fille du futur.

Mentallement, Inuyasha se dit : "J'aime passer du temps avec elle. Je peux lui dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête sans qu'elle me juge. J'ai souvent envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de..." Inuyasha rougit... Inuyasha n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de désir avec Kikyo. Il faut avouer que Kagome ne porte pas des vêtements qui aide à la concentration du Hanyo. (J'ai toujours trouvé la jupe de Kagome un peu courte... désolé) "Je passe trop de temps avec Miroku!" Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Inuyasha prit quelque minute à se reconcentrer... Il regarda le puits. Kagome devait être déjà arriver chez elle depuis un bon moment et ne voudrait certainement pas lui parler. Il soupira légèrement, se disant que cette fille était définitivement trop susceptible.

Les gens cachés derrière les buissons n'en pouvaient plus : il faisait très froid et Inuyasha les exaspérait d'avoir tant de misère à lire dans son propre cœur. Sango se leva, le regard décidé.

"Miroku, vous pouvez partir, cette fois si, je m'en charge... Retournez chez Kaede et commencez le repas, je vous rejoindrai aussitôt que possible... Reste avec eux Kirara..."

Sortant de sa cachette, elle s'arrêta soudainement comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose d'une grande importance. Elle se retourna vers Miroku...

"Et Miroku" dit-elle d'une voix angélique... " LAISSE LES VILAGEOISES EN PAIX POUR UNE FOIS! " cria-t-elle.

La chasseuse de démon se retourna et commença à marcher vers le puits. Elle remarqua que les oreilles d'Inuyasha étaient redressées donc qu'il avait entendu son arrivé. Sango s'approcha encore plus près du puits et regarda au fond de celui-ci. Rien. Quelques secondes passèrent, ils restèrent immobile et muet jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord du puits pour regarder Inuyasha droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas très bien par où commencer mais elle avait décidé d'aider Inuyasha à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments car pour Sango cette histoire était délicate et ni Miroku, ni Shipo aurait pu l'éclaircir. Elle devait aller droit au but!

"Alors Inuyasha, où en es-tu avec Kagome?"

Inuyasha ne répondit pas immédiatement... Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler avec quelqu'un mais il y pensa plus sérieusement et trouvait qu'en parler À Sango était sûrement la meilleure solution pour comprendre Kagome car, après tout, elle était une fille.

"Je ne sais pas très bien" commença le hanyo. "Je crois que j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle mais il y a toujours Kikyo et..." Inuyasha lui expliqua ses pensées... Kikyo était son premier amour et elle le restera toujours mais, malgré tout, il avait l'impression que même s'il ne renoncerait jamais à Kikyo, il ne renoncerait jamais à Kagome non plus. Quelque chose de fort l'unissait à son premier amour mais, Kagome avait gagné du terrain en quelque sorte... Enfin, c'est ce que Sango réussit à comprendre des explications d'Inuyasha en gros. Puis, Inuyasha s'arrêta, regardant le sol. Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'il en aurait parlé si facilement. Il avait tout dévoilé et d'un seul coup. Il devint soudainement nerveux, regardant tout autour de lui et Sango le rassura...

"Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai demandé à Miroku et Shipo d'aller rejoindre Kaede... Je les ai vus partir!" ajouta-t-elle pour calmer le hanyo qui ne semblait pas encore convaincu.

...Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Inuyasha reprenne la parole. Il regardait à nouveau le sol comme si les flocons de neiges étaient devenus très intéressants. Sango, elle, analysait la situation, essayant de se mettre dans la peau d'Inuyasha qui devait absolument se décider entre les deux femmes de sa vie.

"Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Kagome est devenu si soudainement fâchée contre moi?" demanda lentement Inuyasha comme si sa question était quelque peu honteuse...

Sango réfléchit... La réponse était clair mais, était-ce une bonne idée de la dire à Inuyasha? Elle en vint à la conclusion que, oui, elle devait lui dire la vérité. "C'est très simple Inuyasha, elle t'aime. Et te voir avec Kikyo dans les bras la rend un peu jalouse! C'est comme... comme quand elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Kouga! Ça te fâche quand elle fait ça, non? Et tu as envie de le tuer après, pour te défouler ! Kagome avait envie de se défouler et elle la fait sur toi. Tu comprends?"

Inuyasha fit un oui de la tête... "Donc, Kagome m'aime..." pensa Inuyasha... Cela ne le surprenait pas. Mais il n'avait put se retenir de rougir légèrement à la déclaration de Sango... "Alors, que crois-tu que je devrais faire?"demanda-t-il...

Sango ne répondit rien. Elle connaissait la réponse mais savait très bien que ne n'était pas sage de le dire à Inuyasha... Il devait l'apprendre par lui-même et de toute façon, il le découvrirait bientôt. Il état vraiment proche du but... Elle prit un air savant et répondit "Soit patient Inuyasha, la réponse est plus évidente que tu ne crois et elle viendra un jour comme ça!" Elle claqua des doigt et ajouta "Tout naturellement et quand elle arrivera, tu te trouveras idiot de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant."

Inuyasha la regarda perplexe... Il était déçu de sa réponse. Il se releva, regarda Sango, dit : "Ça ne m'aide pas du tout!" et il partit...

Sango était restée assit sur le rebord et regardait le jeune hanyo s'enfuir satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle entendit des pas venir vers elle et n'en fut pas surprise...

"Alors, comment je me suis débrouillée?" Demanda Sango. Elle se retourna vers le moine qui s'assit à ses côtés sur le puits.

"Pas mal" Répondit Miroku. "Tu as réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau c'est déjà un bon résultat."

"Shipo et Kirara sont chez Kaede?" Demanda Sango. Miroku lui répondit positivement... Elle ajouta : "Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de ne rien lui dire?"

"Il le découvrira bien tôt ou tard... Et puis la réponse saute aux yeux... Il ne serait pas si perturbé de savoir pourquoi elle est tellement fâché s'il ne l'aimait pas!"

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha s'assit sur le Goshinboku... Les mots de Sango résonnait dans sa tête. "Elle t'aime. Et te voir choisir Kikyo plutôt qu'elle est un peu dure pour elle! C'est comme... comme quand elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Kouga!" "Je déteste ce Kouga" pensa-t-il "Kagome ne fait plus attention à moi quand il est présent..." D'autre parole vint résonner dans la tête du pauvre hanyo : "Soit patient Inuyasha, la réponse est plus évidente que tu ne crois et elle viendra un jour comme ça!" ... Quelque peu rassuré par ces paroles, il se relaxa sachant que la réponse viendrait un jour... Ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers ce que Sango avait dit un peu plus tôt : "Elle t'aime." Sur ce, il s'endormit sur l'arbre ne s'inquiétant guère de la neige qui commençait à tomber...

--------------------------------------

Kagome sorti péniblement du temple... Des petits flocons blanc tombaient du ciel, virevoltant dans tout les sens... Tout était blanc, scintillant, froid et glacial. Un magnifique paysage s'ouvrait au yeux de Kagome mais celle-ci n'avait pas le cœur à admirer les merveilles de l'hiver... Kagome marchait. La neige n'était pas épaisse mais les empruntes de ses bottes y restait bien imprimer... L'adolescente était à mi-chemin quand un doux bruissement se fit entendre...

Elle tourna son regard vers l'endroit d'où le bruit angélique provenait. C'était le verglas des branches d'un arbre qui s'entrechoquaient légèrement. C'était un son si réconfortant, si agréable. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'arbre. Étrangement, à la vue de cette arbre, elle se sentit mieux et y trouva quelque réconfort. Le Goshinboku... Cet arbre avait quelque chose de magique. Il l'aidait à surmonter les épreuves difficiles qu'Inuyasha lui faisait vivre. Elle posa une main – ou plutôt une mitaine - sur le nœud de l'arbre. C'était à cet endroit même où le hanyo avait été cloué par une flèche par la femme qu'il aimait.

Un mal aise s'empara aussitôt de Kagome. L'adolescente se retourna pour faire dos à l'arbre et en même temps à ce douloureux souvenir. Le niveau de la neige avait vaguement monté et les empruntes qui partaient du temple n'étaient plus visibles. De nouveau, le vent fit s'entrechoquer les glaçons. Le son harmonieux calma la jeune femme mais ne parvint pas à arrêter les larmes de ses yeux de couler... "Jamais je ne pourrais l'empêcher d'aimer Kikyo... Et, je préfère le voir heureux qu'avec moi... Je veux le revoir sourire et c'est pourquoi je dois y retourner!" murmura Kagome à elle même pour ce rappeler ce qui comptait vraiment pour elle.

À ce moment, ses jambes flanchèrent : Son cœur souffrait mais elle voulait y croire! Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter que la personne que l'on chérit le plus au monde aime quelqu'un d'autre... Cependant, elle voulait le voir heureux et si son bonheur était avec Kikyo, elle devait l'accepter... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire de toute ces forces même si son cœur s'y refusait... Elle était assise, accotée au Goshinboku, la tête cachée derrière les genoux, elle pleurait doucement...

Les bruits de l'arbre c'étaient arrêtés. Les flocons avait cesser de tomber. Tout était immobile et blanc. Kagome restait assise près de l'arbre comme si elle attendait le printemps : Elle ne voulait pas que l'hiver continu, que noël arrive, que le premier janvier se fête et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que les préparatifs de la St-Valentin commencent et voir les couples se tenant par la taille, en marchant coller pour pouvoir se réchauffer.

"Kagome? Que fais-tu dehors?" demanda un jeune homme...

Kagome regarda à travers ses genoux. Elle voyait des souliers! Et non, ce n'était pas Inuyasha... Son regard monta lentement, analysant l'idiot qui l'avait déranger au milieu de ses songes : Lentement, son regard monta et s'arrêta pour voir se qu'il tenant dans ses mains... Ça ressemblait à un espèce de pot de conserve contenant du jus ou un quelquonque liquide. Elle se décida enfin à regarder l'inconnu dans les yeux...

"Hojo?"

Fin du 3e chapitre

Alors? Je sais, Kagome dramatise beaucoup... Mais comprenez-la, elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir avec Kikyo... Et Inuyasha, lui, est vraiment lent à comprendre quoi que se soit... Je suis trop fière de Sango... Je trouve que l'on ne montre pas assez l'amitié entre Inuyasha et Sango... Hihihi... J'ai vraiment poussé fort quand je parle de Kikyo dans ce chapitre surtout ce que la petite voix de la tête d'inuyasha dit sur elle mais... Je crois que la petite voix n'a pas totalement tord... Bon maintenant que j'ai inséré Hojo, on va bien voir ce qui va se passer...Mouhahaha!!!

Pour le prochain chapitre, et bien, c'est une surprise....... Non, sincèrement, ben, il va y avoir de la jalousie dans l'air et un peu plus d'humour que dans ce chapitre si...Voilà, et si mais calcul son bon je vous revois dans un semaine à peu près le temps de faire mon prochain chapitre... N'oublier pas que j'ai de l'école et que si j'en avais pas il y aurait sûrement 1 chapitre à chaque trois jour...


	4. La glace, ça glisse!

Bonjour à tous, et surtout pardon! J'avais dis que je ferais ce chapitre en une semaine mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps... Les examens...(lol, ça me fait penser à Kagome)! Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dis sur Kikyo car, en réalité, je ne la déteste qu'un peu. Après tout, elle a beaucoup souffert et je trouve vraiment tragique comment sa relation avec Inuyasha c'est fini mais, je dois avouer que j'aimerais qu'elle le lâche maintenant! Non mais c'est vrai, elle ruine la relation de Kagome et Inu... Je croyais qu'elle était morte en le détestant pourquoi est-elle toujours jalouse? Est-ce qu'elle veut simplement détruire la vie de celui qui a détruit la sienne?(Sincèrement, je crois que Kikyo est plus mature que ça)!Mais ne croyez pas que je suis une sans-cœur et que je méprise Kikyo car ce n'est pas vrai... C'est seulement que je préfère les Inu/Kag que les Inu/Kikyo... Bien sûr, tout ce que je vient d'écrire ne m'empèche pas d'avoir hate que Kikyo trouve la mort définitive!

En passant, je connais mal la culture japonaise et je ne crois pas qu'il fête Noël, le Jour de l'An et la St-Valentin mais faisons comme si de rien n'était...

IMPORTANT : Pour vous aider dans la compréhension de la lecture

"quelque chose" sont des paroles

'quelque chose' sont des pensées

Alors voici la suite...

Je n'ai pas créé Inuyasha

TITRE : C'était l'hiver

Auteur : Endoh- Miharu ................................................ Assistante et déléguer au point d'exclamation :Saruwatari-Miharu

Chapitre 4 : La glace, ça glisse(manque d'imagination pour le titre)

- "Hôjo?"

Kagome avait relevé la tête rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir sa tristesse. Discrètement elle essuya ses larmes, et s'efforça de sourire. Malgré ses efforts, ses yeux restaient marqués d'une grande douleur. Elle vit le regard du jeune homme s'aggraver et sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il allait lui poser des questions au quel elle ne pourrait pas répondre. Voyant qu'il hésitait à la questionner, Kagome prit la parole :

"Alors que viens-tu faire ici?" Demanda-t-elle en forçant son faux sourire.

"Oh..." Hôjo découvrir le thermos qu'il avait sous le bras et le tendit vers la jeune fille qui entre-temps c'était relevée. "Je suis venu te porter cette soupe! C'est remède maison qui aide à prévenir la toux et la grippe..." Il regarda Kagome dans les yeux. "Tu ne devrais pas rester à l'extérieur. Tu ne voudrais pas être malade pour les fêtes! C'est risqué de rester dehors par un temps pareil surtout avec ta santé si fragile..."

"Merci!" Dit la jeune fille en prenant le thermos... "Je... J'avais besoin d'être seule... Pour réfléchir, tu vois?" Soupira-t-elle, relaxant les muscles de son visage, laissant quelque peu disparaître son sourire forcé...'Peut-être que ça serait bien d'en parler à quelqu'un' pensa-t-elle.

"J'espère que je ne te dérange pas au moins!" S'empressa de demander Hôjo...

"Oh, non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." Kagome sembla mal à l'aise. Elle chercha rapidement une phrase pour s'expliquer : "Je suis heureuse de te voir!"

Hôjo rougit et se gratta le cou nerveusement. "Je suis heureux de te voir aussi..."

Kagome s'aperçut de sa faute. Hôjo se faisait des idées... Comment pourra-t-elle lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un ami! Elle avait souvent essayé de lui expliquer mais, il n'y avait rien compris...

"Alors, à quoi pensais-tu, Avant que je n'arrive?" Questionna Hôjo.

Voilà! Kagome était coincée! Que devait-t-elle répondre... Elle réfléchit à toute allure. Elle pourrait ne rien dire... Elle releva son regard qui, en se concentrant, c'était posé sur le sol. Elle croisa les yeux de Hôjo. Il attendait patiemment. Il voulait une réponse et elle devait continué à chercher... Elle pourrait mentionner Inuyasha comme son petit ami et elle serait débarrassée d'Hôjo mais, elle lui ferait de la peine et devrait lui expliquer qui était cet Inuyasha... Mauvais choix! Elle pourrait simplement dire qu'un ami d'enfance ne la voyait presque plus parce qu'il c'était fait une nouvelle amie de son quartier... Jusqu'ici c'était la meilleure idée...

"J'ai un ami qui a déménagé, il y a longtemps et depuis un an, on ne se voit plus beaucoup parce qu'il sait fais une nouvelle amie. Ils étaient déjà amis il y a longtemps. Kikyo et lui c'était fait jouer un mauvais tour pour les rendre l'un contre l'autre. Il veut toujours rester avec elle-même si maintenant tout ce qu'elle veut c'est avoir une revanche... Et il refuse de m'écouter..." Kagome reprit son souffle. Elle avait tout expliqué d'un trait. Son mensonge tenant la route. Plus que ceux de son grand-père au moins.

"Je comprends." Hôjo croisa les bras et ferma les yeux en baissant la tête. Il réfléchissait! Kagome fut surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait réfléchir. Elle était touchée qu'il prenne son problème si au sérieux. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombé amoureuse d'un gars comme Hôjo? Un gars gentil et attentionné... Mais, Inuyasha est un gars très gentil et attentionné, enfin, quand il le voulait. Il ne le laissait simplement pas voir pourtant, il commençait à se confier à elle et à s'ouvrir un peu.

"Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placer pour te dire ça mais, si j'étais toi, je patienterais. Un jour ou l'autre il se rendra compte que cette fille ne veut pas être avec lui et toi, tu seras toujours son amie."

'Hôjo a parfaitement raison! Je dois continuer à attendre et à être la pour lui.' " Merci Hôjo!" Kagome était heureuse! Les mots du jeune homme lui avaient redonné espoir. Elle enlaça Hôjo sans même y penser. Quand elle rompu l'accolade, Hôjo était rouge comme une tomate. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se cogna mentalement!

"Euh... Kagome voudrais-tu venir avec moi manger quelque chose ou encore te promener un peu?" Demanda un Hôjo hésitant.

"Je suis désolée mais non, je ferais mieux de ne plus trop traîner à l'extérieur, ça pourrait être mauvais pour ma santé!" Ricana Kagome, fière d'avoir trouvé une excuse qu'il ne pourrait pas contester car c'était lui qui lui avait dit ça quelque minute auparavant.

"Dans ce cas, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir..."

Kagome le regarda partir... 'Ce gars est vraiment gentil, compréhensif et aimable...' Hôjo se retourna, les joues encore rose, envoyant la main à Kagome, marchant à reculons... Il était rendu devant les escaliers, à l'entré du sanctuaire... Il se retourna pour les descendre et son pieds glissa sur la glace... Kagome ferma les yeux et posa ses mains les oreilles... Après un moment, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle accourut vers l'entrée faisant attention à la glace et, en bas des longs escaliers, se tenait Hôjo inconscient... '...Mais il est complètement imbécile!'

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha commençait enfin à se réveiller. Il faisait toujours nuit, la lune éluminait le ciel. Le vent avait chasser les nuages et c'était calmé aussitôt. La nuit était paisible et silencieuse. Qu'avait bien put réveiller le hanyo si tout autour de lui était tranquille? Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme. Ses yeux commençaient à s'ouvrir en prenant le temps de bien analyser le décours qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Son habit rouge était recouvert d'une légère couche de neige. Réalisant qu'il s'était endormi au dehors contre le tronc de l'arbre, sur une branche, il se releva. 'J'ai oublié de prévenir tout le monde... Je ferais mieux de rentrer pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.' Inuyasha se rassit lourdement. Depuis quand s'inquiètait-il des autres? Des images de Kagome traversèrent sa tête. Plus précisément, des images où on la voyait anxieuse et même pleurant. Des images où on la voyait inquiète pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

Il était assit sur la branche, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Il était repartit dans ses pensées, laissant le sommeil le regagner. Un nouveau frisson parcouru le hanyo. De la neige c'était infiltré dans son habit, lui coulant dans le dos. D'un bon, il se retrouva sur le sol, essayant d'enlever son cote le plus vite que possible...

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha faisait face au puits. Devait-il attendre le jour pur aller parler à Kagome?...

Le vent s'était réveiller, soufflant la neige au sol et les cheveux d'argent du hanyo. Ses oreilles commencèrent à remuer impatiemment. Incapable de prendre une décision, il fronça les sourcils et plongea dans le puits. 'Et si elle dort, je pourrais au moins la contempler...'

Le hanyo sortit du puits si rapidement que ne pouvait distinguer qu'une ombre. Il bougeait sans arrêt, reniflant l'odeur de la jeune fille. Il sortit du temple et s'arrêta devant le Goshinboku. Même si cet arbre semblait mort en cette saison, il avait un aspect rassurant. L'ombre se remit à bouger, localisant l'endroit où l'odeur de la jeune femme était la plus présente, la chambre de Kagome. Il sauta sur le toit, ouvrant la fenêtre. Il se dépêcha de la refermer pour ne pas que la chaleur ambiante de la pièce s'échappe. L'odeur de Kagome était forte mais, elle n'y était pas. Il relaxa... Cette odeur était si apaisante et à chaque fois qu'il s'attardait à l'intérieur de cette pièce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester assit et sentir. Il renifla... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre de Kagome qui portait une odeur plus suptile, piquante et même irritante.

-----------------------------------

Kagome était dans la cuisine. Elle avait transporté Hôjo(avec l'aide de sa famille) dans sa chambre pour le soigner. Il n'avait rien de grave, seulement une bonne bosse sur la tête. Il était minuit et 16. Toute sa famille dormait mais, elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Elle était assit devant une grande tasse de tisane à la camomille. Du coin de l'œil, elle regardait le thermos que le jeune homme lui avait apporter. Kagome rougit. La pensée de ce garçon dans sa chambre la gênait. Elle n'aimait pas Hôjo. Il était très attentionné mais, il était aussi très naïf voir même quelque peu innocent...

Kagome marcha jusqu'au salon, la tasse toujours en main. Tranquillement, elle avançait en regardant les photos de famille accrochée sur les murs. Une attira principalement son attention. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais remarquer. C'était une photo d'elle, de Souta et d'Inuyasha. Inuyasha était debout, Souta à ses coté le regardant admirativement. Ils étaient placés devant le temple du puits dévoreur d'os. Inuyasha ne regardait pas l'objectif, probablement parce qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Kagome était derrière eux, regardant l'objectif, formant un signe de paix avec ses doigts, les yeux fermés de honte de voir son petit frère agir de la sorte... Elle examina la photographie en silence, sirotant sa tasse.

La jeune fille entendit un bruit : On aurait dit un cri d'effroi, mélanger à la rage. D'autre bruit survirent comme si quelqu'un était tombé sur le plancher de l'étage du haut.

Elle déposât sa tasse rapidement. Elle grimpa les escaliers et courut en direction de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte subitement pour y trouver un Inuyasha horrifié qui était tombé sur le sol. Il fixait le Hôjo endormi d'un regard remplis de dégoût. Il se releva vers la jeune fille, fit un pas en sa direction. Il pointa le doigt vers le lit et de l'autre main, pointa Kagome.

"Kagome... QU'EST CE QUE CE GARS FAIT DANS TON LIT?"

Fin du chapitre 4

Voici une magnifique fin, vous ne trouver pas? Alors moi, je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire ce chapitre! J'étais tordu de rire à imaginer Inuyasha courrait dans tous les sens avec de la neige coincée dans son manteau si on peut appeler ça comme ça! Avouez qu'il n'y a rien de plus agaçant. Et L'image D'Hôjo qui réfléchit... Moi je ne me peut plus. Ce chapitre n'est pas long mais... comme je disais au début j'ai été retardé et je voulais envoyer la suite le plus tôt possible. J'espère que vous aurez aimez ce chapitre! Reviewer moi!

Pour vous avertir l'action devrait revenir dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après... Alors... c'est tout.


End file.
